What My Heart Is Telling Me
by Violet-Eclipse
Summary: His mom called it gift, something precious that would bring him the one he would cherish. But Stiles thought it was a curse, something that showed him how cruel the world really is. It only showed him what he could not have. He cursed the string connecting their two hearts. The string he could only see. Sterek. AU. Red String of fate fic.
1. Chapter 1: I Will Be Your Hero

Disclaimer – Teen Wolf is not mine

* * *

 **A-Note:** Hey guys :) So I started writing this when I was going through a lot of stuff, so it is a bit darker then my pervious fics. It will be 4 chapters long and progressively get lighter as we go, since I wrote it at different points of the year :p . I hope you guys like it. Please R&R :) Love you guys :D

* * *

 **Summary:** His mom called it gift, something precious that would bring him the one he would cherish. But Stiles thought it was a curse, something that showed him how cruel the world really is. It only showed him what he could not have. He cursed the string connecting their two hearts. The string he could only see. Sterek AU String of fate fic.

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **What My Heart Is Telling Me**

 **Chapter One: I Will Be Your Hero**

She called it gift, something precious that would bring him the one he would cherish above all else. But it was a curse, something that showed him how cruel the world really is. It only showed him what he could not have…who he could never call mine.

The snow slowly fell, covering the world in an icy cloak. Stiles stared aimlessly out the window, not paying attention to the class he was in. That day frequently played through his mind, no matter how hard he tried. The final moments with his mother before she left him, just like everyone else. He still remembered her eyes, so full of pain.

 _ **Five Years Ago…**_

He was snuggled into his mom. The beeping of the machines felt like they were getting louder, and at the age of twelve, he had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that he felt hurt and he just wanted the pain to stop.

"Stiles sweetie, can you keep a secret for me? Even from daddy?" Claudia said looking down at her son with a sad smile.

"Of course mommy!" Stiles said sitting up in the bed.

"I was hoping you would be older when I told you this but…Your special sweetie, like mommy. You have a gift my sweet boy, and when the time is right you are going to start to see something, like a string, running from here." She said placing a hand over his heart.

Stiles looked at his mommy with a confused look but when he saw her smile, a real smile for the first time in forever, he placed his hand over hers. The pain got more intense for a moment. "What is it mommy?"

"It is to help you find the one you will cherish above all else, your special person. Like me and daddy." She said laying back down on the bed.

"Okay mommy." Stiles said as he hugged into her again.

"Just promise me your will never tell anyone." She paused for a brief moment, _getting to know John was so difficult when he did not know the consequences_. "Except your special person when you are sure and comfortable with them."

"I promise mommy." She smiled at him and then her eyes slowly closed. Stiles did not know why but the pain got much worse, so he hugged into his mommy hoping she could make it go away. That is when the loud beeping started.

Everything was a mess of bodies after that. He was taken by a nurse away from his mommy, and he saw his daddy crying. He did not cry; his focus was on the pain; it was becoming unbearable. He was a smart boy so he thought maybe he needed a snack.

 _Snacks always make me feel better_. He slipped away from the noise and made his way to the vending machines. He quickly looked at all the options before deciding on the bag of chips. As he grabbed the bag he felt it.

The pain slowly began to dull, and then he saw it. His mommy was right, it looked like a string but it was a shiny red. When touched it his hand pasted right through. He felt a pull to follow it. As he got closer to the end the pain was becoming a dull throb.

The string led him to an empty part of the hospital, and to the prettiest boy Stiles had ever seen. Stiles assumed that the boy was who made his pain stop. He decided the boy was like the superheroes from his cartoons, someone who is meant to save him from all the hurt.

Stiles really wanted his own superhero. He was always jealous of all those girls who had them on TV. So he decided he would try to get this boy to pick him. The superhero boy was sitting in a corner with his knees pulled up to his chest, and seemed to be crying.

"Do you want some chips? It always makes me feel better if I eat something." Stiles said hesitantly, he could feel his face get warm. The superhero looked up and Stiles' breath caught, he saw the brightest blue eyes filled with tears. He noticed the string begin to glow, and figured he must be doing something right.

The superhero blinked for a couple of moments and slowly shook his head. Stiles frowned and slowly walked over and sat next to him. He was frustrated, how was he going to get this superhero to like him? He never told his mommy and daddy, but no one really likes him at school, so why would this be different?

"My name is Derek." Stiles jumped a little not expecting his voice to be so nice. Derek was now resting his head on his knees. Stiles was convinced he was doing better than he thought, because superheroes never tell their name to just anyone.

"I am Stiles, sorry if I interrupted you. Everyone at school tells me I do not know when to stay away. But you looked sad, I do not like it when people are sad. My mommy just left me and everyone is so sad, so I needed to leave. But I like to make people feel better and being alone sucks." Stiles said opening the chips.

"You talk a lot." Derek said with a small grin. "I am sorry about your mom…my family was in a car accident, and it was my fault." Derek said with a few tears slipping down his cheek. Stiles rested his head against Derek's shoulder and held the chips toward him, he smirked and took one.

"It could not have been your fault. My mommy always told me that heroes always blame themselves because their special, and they want to help everyone. But she said special people always need their anchor to keep them grounded." Stiles said smiling.

A nurse came running down the hall saying something about looking everywhere for Stiles and Derek. She took them so far and then said they had to separate, before he pulled them apart Stiles gave Derek a hug and whispered "do not forget me, you are my superhero!"

After that moment he was brought to his dad. He did not see Derek again until he was 16. He found out that Derek's family had survived the crash but that they had moved for some space. Over the years Stiles eventually pieced together what the string was. It did not take him long after that to figure out who Derek was, and for many years he lived in a bubble thinking that they would one day be together. The pain had come back again after Derek left, but it was manageable.

School had never changed, he was still an outcast and many believed that he had only gotten weirder as he aged. But Stiles was okay because he knew his hero would save him from all the pain. But then Derek came back, and he had no recognition of Stiles when he sat in the empty seat next to him. That is when Stiles broke and the pain stopped being a throb. That day Stiles realised what the pain is, love. The love that was right in front of him that he would never have. and accepted that it will be the cause of his death.

"Mr. Stilinski!" Stiles came back to the present from Mr. Harris's annoying voice.

"The answer is hydrochloric acid." Stiles said in a monotone voice. He enjoyed these moments, Derek had to take the empty seat next to him in every class. When he was close, the pain Stiles felt was dulled again. Being near him always helped. Sometimes Stiles would let himself believe for the briefest moments that he could be someone to Derek…

Stiles took the moment to look down at the string. The red was still bright and still as beautiful as the day Stiles first saw it, and seeing it bond them together hurt more than Stiles could describe. His mom was wrong about this 'gift', curse was more accurate.

He had lived the past year realising something, maybe this was the best thing for Derek. His mom had been hesitant about him tell anyone about the string, maybe it's because she knew the pressure it put on someone. Stiles did not want Derek to be with him just to save him. Stiles wanted Derek to love him…. The thought made him chuckle, _like that would ever happen._

Stiles realized that what everyone said about him was true. He was weird, useless, and unlovable. If Derek really was his 'soul mate' then he was going to make sure Derek was happy. To do that he had to stay away, Stiles knew he was broken and had a lot of baggage. He could not put the love of his life through all of that. He was going to be Derek's hero for once.

* * *

 **A-Note:** Thanks for reading guys :) The next chapter will be up in a week :D


	2. Chapter 2: Keep Me With You, Always

Disclaimer – Teen Wolf is not mine

* * *

 **A-Note:** Hey guys :) So this chapter gets things going ;) This one focuses more on what is going on with Stiles and the pain he deals with. But it is mostly our favorite boys having some moments. Love ya guys :) Sorry for spelling and grammar.

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **What My Heart Is Telling Me**

 **Chapter Two: Keep Me With You, Always…**

The bell rung and Stiles began to gather his things together. He was finished for the day, and free for the weekend. It was a bittersweet moment, being near Derek made the pain barely noticeable, compared to the intensity he felt without him at home. Sometimes it got so bad he spent his afternoons in bed fighting back tears. He quickly realised that if he wanted to keep his grades up, he needed to get homework done in school. It was not hard to do; Stiles was quite smart. It was one of the few complements he allowed himself.

"Mr. Stilinski, can I see you for a moment?" Stiles hated Mr. Harris, the guy was determined to make him slip up. When he was younger Stiles could never apply himself. But with the determination of not letting his father down, and getting everything done before he got home, things changed. But Mr. Harris got annoyed that Stiles did not have to pay attention to his lectures, he just read the textbook.

"Sure teach." Stiles took his time. He was in no rush to get home, the pain seemed to be increasing lately. _I really needed that in my life._

Once everyone had gone Harris sighed and looked like he just got fired. "A student in your chemistry class is having some difficulty. His parents recently contacted the school about a tutor, and given your grades you are the obvious choice. Additionally, the principle tells me that you are lacking in volunteer hours for your career education class."

Stiles winced he really did not want to figure out a tutoring schedule. His free time at school was limited as is. But Harris was not lying, given how most of his afternoons went he did not have the will to fight the pain to volunteer.

"Therefore the principle has decided that, given the significant increase in your grades over the past few years, tutoring this student can fulfill your volunteer requirement." Harris' tone suggested that Stiles did not have much choice in the matter so he just nodded.

"Perfect. Mr. Hale is waiting in the hallway for you." Harris said he started getting his things together.

"What!? Derek Hale is who I am tutoring?" Stiles felt his face flush and his heart began to beat rapidly.

"Is that an issue?" Harris said looking stern.

"No…not at all I was just startled its who I sit next to. That is all…" Stiles said focusing on his breathing.

"Okay. Well best not to keep him waiting. See you Monday Mr. Stilinski." Harris said as he walked out of the classroom. Stiles nodded and tried to focus on his breathing.

Stiles kept clenching and unclenching his fists as he walked. When he made it to the door he saw Derek. He was as beautiful as the day Stiles first saw him. His hair was coal black and cut short, but still had that windswept look. His eyes were the bright blue and were currently scanning whatever was on his phone screen. Stiles was thankful Derek seemed preoccupied. He wearing dark-wash jeans, a white t-shirt and his leather jacket. Stiles felt an overwhelming urge to hug him.

Stiles walked up to him and firmly clenched his fists. "Hey, I am your tutor Stiles." Stiles wanted to hit himself for being so direct. However, when Derek looked up and their eyes met, Stiles felt his breath leave him. For a brief moment the pain was gone.

"I know who you are Stiles, but the title of tutor is new." Derek said with a shy smirk and the faintest of blushes.

 _I should stay away from him, I am poison, everyone leaves me…but its not like he would want me anyway. No one likes me or wants to even try…he has the most beautiful smile._ Stiles stopped his train of thought when he realised he needed to talk. "Yeah…I ah…needed volunteer hours. But I would have helped you for free…" Stiles blushed when realised what he said.

Derek's blush darkened and he looked away and scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks." Derek said with a real smile.

 _Screw the pain, he is going to kill me right now._ Stiles thought as he felt his nails dig into his hands because he was clenching his fists so hard.

"So would it be okay if you came over to my house for our tutoring sessions?" Derek said still smiling. Stiles could only nod. "Cool, did you drive here?"

Stiles began to shake his head and then remembered that he was Derek's superhero. He had to keep Derek safe from him, and help Derek pass chemistry. Then the pain was back, still the regular dull throb. But Stiles lost his breath and closed his eyes in pain all the same.

"No…my dad dropped me off today." Stiles said while leaning against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked in a concerned voice.

"I am all good. This is normal for me." Stiles looked up at Derek and with a blink of Stiles' eyes the boy before him changed from shy smile to pissed frown, and a determined look in his eyes. Before Stiles could ask about it, Derek picked him up and began to carry him.

"Wow Derek! What are you doing?!" Stiles said trying to wiggle. But his body would not move. Derek was so warm and the pain was gone again. Stiles began to lose focus of the world around him, he was drawn into the steady rhythm of Derek's heartbeat.

Derek managed to carry him all the way into the parking lot and open the door of a Camaro before letting Stiles down. "You are not okay! So I am taking you home so I can watch you...and study chemistry." Stiles could only nod. This was I side of Derek that he had not seen before.

This new Derek was not scary…well not to Stiles but he was intimidating. Once Derek buckled Stiles in, he shut the door and got in on the other side. Stiles did not know what to say. A big part of him wanted to cave and let himself be saved by his superhero, but Stiles knew he was not worth saving. Stiles clenched his shirt over his heart on reflex when the pain returned. He looked down and the string seemed duller on his side compared to Derek's. He snapped out of his thoughts again when Derek hit the breaks, the Camaro's sudden stop would have thrown him if not for the belt.

"Stiles! Are you okay? What's wrong? Something wrong with your chest?" The Derek he was used to seemed to be back, and that made Stiles return to reality. The pain returned to its normal Derek-nearby-level, however, his side of the string seemed worse.

"I am totally fine Derek. Its like I told you before, this is normal. But maybe you should bring me home and I can tutor you tomorrow, I really do not want to trouble you." Stiles tried to end the statement with a smile but he ended up biting his lip when a twinge of pain shocked through him.

"Trouble me?" The change in Derek was so instantaneous, Stiles' mouth widened. "You are coming back with me and not leaving my side until I figure out what is going on. I mean seriously! What kind of superhero would I be if I let my love interest suffer, and think I did not care?!" After he finished Derek blinked for a few moments and then a dark blush appeared on his face.

Stiles could not breath. He knew he was blushing and he also knew that he was crying. The pain was there, it returned at full force and all Stiles could do was argue with himself. _Why would he want me? It does not make sense, nothing makes sense. Everything hurts so much, I just want it to stop. I want him to make it stop. But I have to save him, I have to do something good before I go, I have to be his hero. Hero…_ Then it stopped and Stiles felt warm. He slowly let out a breath and started to really cry, "You didn't forget about me…"

* * *

 **A-Note:** What did you guys think? I think this chapter is a little lighter then the pervious one. The next chapter will answer all of your questions about Derek :) Thanks for reading guys, love you all :D


	3. Chapter 3: I Am Lost Without You

Disclaimer – Teen Wolf is not mine

 **A-Note:** Hey guys :) So this is the Derek chapter. You find out why he didn't just claim Stiles when he got back, and what is up with his personality. Also we finally get to meet his sisters and how thinking that he caused his families accident affected him. Love ya guys :) Sorry for spelling and grammar.

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **What My Heart Is Telling Me**

 **Chapter Three: I am Lost Without You**

"Forget you? Is that what you thought? How could I forget you? Its not everyday someone decides you are his superhero." Derek says with a chuckle.

"I just thought you were humoring me because you thought I am weird. No worries, everyone does. You just did not say anything when you came back, so naturally I thought you forgot all about me…not that a blame you I am pretty forgettable." Stiles says trying to lighten the mood. It was taking everything he had to keep it together, and he did not have much left.

 _What did he mean by love interest? He could not mean what I hope he means could it? No! I mean look at him, he could have anyone he wanted. No matter what this stupid string tells me I know that he cannot feel that way about me._ Stiles thought as his eyes began to feel heavier.

"Stiles I am sorry; I just did not want to be a burden in your life. When I sat down next to you that day nothing happened, you just looked so determined to focus on the class we were in and then you were gone for the rest of the day. It just never felt like the right time, and I was nervous. I am sorry if I make you feel that way." Stiles was trying to keep his focus on Derek he really wanted to argue with him that it was not his fault. Stiles wanted him to feel better, he hated the sight of Derek in pain. But he was just so tired. Everything had him so warn out and this is the first time he has had the chance to sleep with the pain Derek-dulled.

Stiles saw Derek's hands tense on the wheel before his eyes closed. "But tell me more about the assholes that think you are weird! I would love to meet them; we would have words Cub! Fucking bitches." Derek blushed when he realised what he said and called Stiles. He turned to apologise but stopped when he noticed Stiles was asleep.

Derek pulled over to the side of the road and turned to brush the hair away from Stiles' eyes. "I know I have done a shitty job of keeping you save. But I promise I will do better Cub. I will never leave you again." Derek says as he lightly kisses Stiles' forehead and begins to drive again.

 **Four Hours Later…**

"This explains so much! I mean the resemblance is uncanny." A female voice said.

"I know right! I knew Baby-Bro was good but, its like they were photos." An older female voice said.

"So who do you think he likes more Jekyll or Hyde?" The younger one asked.

"Honestly Cora, I hope he likes Derek." The older one said with sadness.

"Well Laura, this is Cub we are talking about here." This made both girls laugh.

"You are right Cora. But keep it down. Derek may be asleep downstairs but you know how creepy good his hearing is. All we need is for him to hide his stash somewhere else." Laura said with a slight giggle in her voice.

"You are right. Cub is Derek's deepest secret. I doubt Cub even knows about himself." Cora said in a voice that Stiles bet had an eye-roll to it.

"Who is Cub?" Stiles asked curiously, totally forgetting that he was suppose to be asleep.

Both girls looked at each other for a moment and smirked. "Someone who is very important to our dear brother. I am Laura, Derek's older sister". Laura said sitting on the bed.

"And I am Cora, Derek's little sister." Cora said moving to the other side of the bed to sit down, putting Stiles in the middle of both girls.

Stiles took the moment to take in his surroundings. He was in, what he assumed, was Derek's room. The thought made him blush, especially when he connected the dots that he was in Derek's bed. Derek's room was, as Stiles expected, very simple. Yet, it is very warm and inviting. The room did not showcase anything about Derek, no posters, or anything that really told what Derek was into. Except, the easel. So Derek painted?

"We were quite worried about you when Derek carried you in here. He said you were in pain all day. I am a nurse you see, and both of our parents are doctors. Thankfully, they are both away on a conference right now or you would be in a hospital instead of Baby-Bros bed." Laura said with a glint in her eye. "I checked you out but there does not seem to be anything wrong? Other than the fact you look very stressed and overworked." Laura said with concern lacing her voice.

"I am very sorry for causing you any trouble. I tried to tell him it was normal…" Stiles said frowning.

"Yeah that is our stubborn brother. He over worries about everyone he cares about." Cora said rolling her eyes but Stiles could tell she did not mind it that much.

"He was worries about me?" _Does that mean he actually cares about me?_ Stiles thought as he looked at the two girls.

"You are really oblivious! I mean Derek always goes on and on about how smart you are…but just wow." Cora said looking at him with wide eyes.

"Come on Cora, Derek is just as oblivious. I mean seriously I can even tell…What was your name again sweetie?" Laura asked mid-rant.

"Stiles." Stiles said still stuck on the fact that Derek talks about him

"Stiles…really?" Laura and Cora looked at him with a 'are you fucking with us stare'.

"It's a nickname because I hate my real name." Stiles said hoping they would not push the subject of his real name.

"Wow and I thought…you know what was a bad one." Cora said stopping herself from uttering the name under Laura's glare.

"Anyway, even I can tell that Stiles is in love with Derek. I mean he has been scanning the room since he woke up looking for anything that could tell him about Derek. Plus, no offense, but you have been clutching Derek's sheets like there a life line since you realised it was his bed." Laura said smiling at him.

"Well I ah-I really do…" He said blushing raspberry red.

"So Jekyll of Hyde?" Said Cora in a completely serious tone.

"What? As in the horror story? What does that have to do with anything?" Stiles asked confused.

"She has labeled Derek's two personality types Jekyll and Hyde." Laura said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Stiles. You cannot say you love my brother and no noticed that he can be two different people sometimes." Cora said crossing her arms, but Stiles could tell she was just testing him.

"You mean how most times he can passive and shy, then in like a split second he can be aggressive and stubborn?" Stiles said trying to use the right words.

"Exactly, passive=Jekyll and aggressive=Hyde." Cora said with a sigh.

"Why those two features specifically?" Stiles asked concerned.

"Well…" Cora started and then frowned.

"Stiles you know about the accident right? Around then is when you met Derek I think?" Laura said taking over for her sister.

"Yeah, in the hospital." Stiles answered quickly.

"Did he say anything to you about it?" Laura asked hesitantly, trying not to pry.

"He told me it was his fault…" Stiles said and the sisters sighed.

"Well see Derek as always been shy and stubborn. They are to of his strongest traits but before the accident, he always did what he thought was best and went after things." Laura said smiling.

"He was never passive or aggressive he was more…forceful? But in a cute way, like he always tried to get you to do things or he was super protective. It was kind of annoying but super sweet." Cora added.

"But the day of the accident we were all so busy…mom and dad were swamped with work, I was busy with nursing school, and Derek was watching Cora. We had planned to see a movie together because Derek insisted that we do something together…the end result was a rush job on a night with a lot of rain. None of us even thought to blame Derek. However, in his eyes, because it was his idea and insisted we go, the whole thing was his fault." Laura said as a single tear streamed down her cheek.

"Since then he tries to be passive, no insisting we do anything. He just goes along with whatever we do. But where he bottles up so much stuff, when he gets stressed or really worried it comes out as aggressiveness." Cora said filling in the rest for her sister.

"We have been hoping that Cub could help him out." Laura said with a small smile.

"Who is Cub?" Stiles said a little sad that he was not the one who could help. Maybe this Cub person is the one Derek should be with. When the thought entered his head he felt a small twinge of pain.

Both sisters looked at one another, Laura nodded and they both stood up. "Everything else you need is under a loose floor board that the easel is on top of." Laura said with a wink.

As both sisters began to leave Stiles spoke. "Cora, I think I like them all."

"All of?" Cora said with a puzzled expression.

"Jekyll, Hyde, and Derek. They are all him and I love every part of him. But I do wish he would be himself…then again I am not in a place to judge." Stiles said looking down. Cora smiled and lightly squeezed his shoulder. She left the room after her sister and her eyes widened as she closed the door.

Stiles got off the bed and walked over to the easel. He carefully moved it and felt around for the loose board. Once he felt one move he quietly lifted it up and saw a thick sketchbook. Given its thickness it was very difficult to get out, once it was however, he saw a folder filled with more paper. Stiles opened the book and his eyes widened.

"The adventures of Wolf and Cub…" Stiles read aloud. On the page was a picture of Derek about the age Stiles first met him. Derek was dressed in a black superhero uniform with a mask that had wolf hears, and red eyes. What shocked Stiles the most was that he was in the picture. More specifically, in Derek's arms.

"What do you think of your character Cub?" Derek asked calmly.

* * *

 **A-Note:** Okay so I know their comic names are kind of uninventive, but Derek was 12 and I thought it was cute. This chapter was so much lighter :P So the next chapter is the last one and its really an excuse for me to write these guys in a bunch of cute moments :P Thanks for reading :) You guys are the best :D


	4. Chapter 4: Heart By Heart

Disclaimer – Teen Wolf is not mine

 **A-Note:** Hey guys :) Last chapter! Thanks to everyone who stuck with this :) This chapter is very fluffy compared to the rest of the fic. Its all confessions and happy couple moments :D So I am sorry if it is a little jumpy. This chapter was inspired by the Demi Lovato song 'Heart by Heart'. Totally give it a listen :) Love ya guys :) Sorry for spelling and grammar.

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **What My Heart Is Telling Me**

 **Chapter Four: Heart By Heart**

"So I am your sidekick?" Stiles asked looking at the picture. They both seemed young in it but as Stiles looked closer they only seemed about sixteen.

"Love-Interest/Sidekick. You help a lot, but, I still save you mostly." Derek said moving over to the bed. "I heard your whole conversation with my sisters."

"You have been drawing me since we met?" Stiles said back as he examined the folder full of pictures. Some ruff sketches, some extra photos, others were pictures Derek drew of him in his everyday life.

"My therapist told me to find an outlet for my stress, and you are so beautiful. Then one day I was having a nightmare and then you showed up in it. You cried for me to come save you, and then I remembered you calling me your superhero…."

"I meant every word I said to your sisters…" Stiles replied and they both sat in silence for a moment.

"So you love everything about me?" Derek said just above a whisper. Stiles could see the shine of tears in the corner of his eyes.

"You think I am beautiful?" Stiles replied looking up at him. When his eyes met Derek, a quiet "yes" slipped past his lips. It made him blush.

Derek got down on the floor and sat in front of Stiles. He grabbed the boy's hands and said "No." But before Stiles could react Derek took Stiles' face in his hands. "I think you are so much more than that. I think you are smart, kind, unbelievably gorgeous, and the love of my life."

Stiles looked up at him with tears streaming down his face. "And I know you are my soul mate." When the words left Stiles' mouth the pain disappeared and the strings brightness grew to a blinding red. Stiles closed his eyes do to the brightness and cried; both from pure happiness and relief, he was finally free of the pain.

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles. When their lips touched both boys moaned in delight. Derek let his hands fall to Stiles' sides and Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. When the separated they were both breathing hard. Derek helped Stiles to his feet only to push him on the bed.

"What happened to passive Dr. Jekyll?" Stiles asked in a teasing tone.

"You said you wanted me to be myself." Derek said with a wink as he locked the door.

 **Later That Night…**

When Stiles opened his eyes he squeezed Derek tighter from his position on Derek's chest. He could not believe this was actually happening. He slowly turned his head and smiled when he saw Derek's sleeping face. Stiles just stayed there watching Derek sleep for a few moments and replayed the past few hours over in his mind. Most of his thoughts made him blush, however, one made his eyes widen. _I forgot to tell Dad where I am!_

Stiles took one more look at Derek's face and went in for one last small squeeze before he tried to maneuver out of Derek's grip. The task was not easy, _damn my Man has a good grip…wait a moment! My man? When in hell did that happen?_

Once Stiles had reluctantly escaped Derek's arms he creeped over to his phone and noticed the twelve missed calls from his dad. He quickly hit redial and moved to sit on the end of the bed. His dad picked up after the first ring.

"Stiles! Thank fate, where are you?" The sheriff of Beacon Hills sounded more worried then pissed. Stiles figured that was a check in his favor.

"Hey Dad, I am so sorry. Harris gave me a tutoring position today after class. I had to take it because the school is letting me do it for my volunteer hours. Anyway, my student wanted to start right away and we kind of lost track of time…"

"So you want me to believe this whole time you were hard at work?" Stiles' dad asked in a questioning tone.

"Oh believe me I was hard at work. Derek defiantly learned a few things…" Stiles said and then immediately face-palmed.

"Derek? As is Derek Hale, your superhero Derek Hale?" His father said with a chuckle.

"Yes Dad, as in my superhero Derek Hale. I am tutoring him in chemistry." _Which I really should start doing…_ Stiles thought.

"Okay now I am sure something else is going on. So, you are telling me the boy you have had a crush on for years. Just happens to need a tutor, and your school just happens to recommend you?" His dad said coating his words in sarcasm.

"I am not lying…but…. he is kind of my boyfriend now. I guess…." Stiles says with uncertainty. _Is he though? We never actually said I or talked about it._

"He is coming over tomorrow, no acceptations." His dad said in his 'do not fuck with me tone'.

"Fine but I am staying here tonight." Stiles said in the same tone.

"…okay…goodnight son, I love you." His dad said and Stiles was happy that he did not have to argue with him about this.

"Love you too dad, see you tomorrow for dinner." Stiles says as he hung up the phone.

"I am totally your boyfriend now, just to let you know." Derek said with a smirk from his position on the bed.

"How much of that did you here?" Stiles said blushing.

"Enough...care to teach your superhero a few more things?" Derek said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Damn it!" Stiles says as he craws under the covers.

"You know…it made me very happy that you called me your boyfriend. Even more that you said it to your dad." Derek said to the lump of sheets that was his boyfriend.

"….." Stiles mumbles but Derek cannot make it out.

"What was that Cub?" Derek says as he pokes the lump.

Stiles surfaces from the sheets, his face raspberry red and looks Derek in the eye. "I said, I wanted to because I love you…." Stiles says breaking eye contact.

Derek turns Stiles' face so their eyes meet again. He leans in so their lips are millimeters apart and says "I love you too" before connecting their lips.

 **The Next Morning…**

"When you asked me out on our first date. I was hoping for something a bit more romantic or at least fun." Derek said the last part with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Hey now Baby-Bro, chemistry helped bring you guys together. So you should not hate on it." Laura said with a giggle.

"Shut up Laura." Derek said with a grumpy look.

"Hey now Sour Wolf, we have a dinner with my dad tonight and he will ask you what I taught you. So pay attention." Stiles says rolling his eyes at Derek's eyebrows.

"I can tell him about you taught me last night." Derek says in a teasing tone.

"Do that and chemistry will be all we do together for a few months." Stiles says with a half-hearted glare. Derek shut up very quickly.

"What did he teach you last night Bro?" Cora said coming into the room with a smirk on her face.

"Go away Cora!" Derek says with a red face.

"You are no fun." Cora says with a joking tone. When she rounds the corner out of the kitchen she runs into her sister. The both smile at each other, happy to have their brother back. They both then agree to leave the house so their brother, and hopefully future brother-in-law, can have some privacy.

"Well they are gone. We have the whole place to ourselves." Derek says with a grin.

"Good now you can focus." Stiles says with a big smile. The string is the most beautiful shade of red.

"Fine…" Derek said returning Stiles' smile.

"Hey now Sour Wolf. If you focus, I will give you a reward before we go meet my dad." Stiles says with a wink.

Derek blushed and quickly began reading the book. They finished in half the time Stiles had planned for them to take. Later that day when the Sheriff did meet Derek, he constantly complemented his son for finding such a relaxed boy. Stiles simply blushed.

 **Monday Morning…**

They were about to enter school for the first time as a couple and Stiles was unbelievably nervous. Not because he was ashamed but because he was worried about Derek. "Promise me you will not get into a fight with anyone who looks at me weird."

"Okay…" Derek says crossing his arms already glaring at people walking by the car. "Can I at least hit Jackson once? Maybe a little threat?" Derek asked hopeful.

"No Sour Wolf." Stiles thought for a moment and then he looked up and smiled. "Just think about it. If you get suspended how will I make it without you…" Stiles says looking up at Derek with big watery eyes.

"Fuck! Cub you are killing me here…can we be late for first period. Please!" Derek says biting his lip.

"No and do you promise." Stiles says rolling his eyes.

"I promise I will never leave you." Derek says stealing a quick peck from Stiles.

Stiles looked at him for a moment and his mom's words echoing in his head. _I am sure!_ "Derek…is it okay if we are a little late. I…I have to tell you something." Stiles said as he looked towards the school getting nervous.

Derek immediately stopped joking and unbuckled his belt so he could turn towards his boyfriend. "Of course Stiles. I would do anything for you." Derek said with a true smile. But he was a little scared.

Stiles took a deep breath and looked into Derek's eyes. "So the day we met I saw this string…." Stiles was very wrong that day. The were not late for class, they missed the whole day.

"So, tell me again how having sex repetitively in your car celebrates me telling you that you are my soulmate?" Stiles asked from Derek's arms in the back seat of the Camaro.

"Because, you let me wait long enough." Derek said kissing his head.

"Valid point." Stiles says kissing Derek's chest.

* * *

 **A-Note:** Yay! Super fluffy ending :D I hope you guys liked it :) Thanks to everyone who gave this a chance and a special thanks to those of you who reviewed weekly, it really helps :) Until next time, love you guys and thanks again :D


End file.
